Afraid of water
by Fluffymausi-chan
Summary: After 8 years, the heroes want to spend some time at the Thoda Geysir. But how to get there? Right! With the nutshells...  Kraine, Sheelos, Gesea and Colloyd


****_Hello everyone. :) After writing this story in German, I translated it in English to upload it on and to improve my English. _

_I love the Kraine pairing, because I could already picture their big family with Genis and Lloyd and their own child. ^^ The characters might be a little OOC and I apologize for this, but I hope you will still like it._

_I might translate my Gesea OS later. _

_Hope you enjoy it, and for the** Disclaimer**:_

_I don't own Namco, if I would, Kraine would not only be a fantasy of mine^^_

_Happy New Year everyone._

_Your FMC :) (^-^)/_

* * *

><p><strong>Afraid of Water<strong>

The clear scent of the seawater was welcoming the heroes, all clad in their swimming cloths, who were all in a great mood while exiting the house of healing in Thoda. A few seagulls were flying over their heads towards the open ocean. The sun was not very high and despite the early hour, the group was already wide awake. Why? There were different theories about that matter. Either it was because of Raines coffee, which had been strangely strong or it was because of the fact that they had planned to visit the Thoda Geysir.

The entire group agreed to that plan, except for Raine. Why? You didn't have to be a mathematic genius to see that the calculation: **Raine + Water** couldn't be solved. The half-elf was standing apart from the cheerful group and was absorbed in a big book. Maybe it was only to ignore the close water. But instead of drifting in the paperworld, she was soon lost in thoughts.

Eight years had passed since the worldfusion and every one of the group did a part in the needly improvement of the world now known as Symphonia. The first four years after the final battle against Mithos, she and her younger brother Genis were wandering around in Symphonia. The siblings had been fighting for the rights of half-elves. It had been difficult and nearly impossible sometimes, like in Ozette and in Heimdall, but they had both refused to give up. They had returned in the last four years to their hometown Iselia, where they had rebuilt their old house and where Raine had been teaching again.

Colette was living for quite some time now with Dirk and Lloyd and the couple was already making plans to build their own house next to Dirk's. The red swordsman didn't want to live too faraway of his mother's grave and Colette wouldn't be Colette, if she had refused his wish. They both graduated Raines class, which was in Lloyd's case only possible because of the private tutoring of Kratos, Regal and Genis.

Kratos had nearly chained his son to the table and had told him the entire story of the manatree and the Old War, which was practical, because he took part in it personally. Regal had taught the young swordsman about the magictechnologie and Genis had taught him the remaining subjects. It had been very hard weeks and when Lloyd had proudly announced that he graduated, if had been no surprise that everything had ended in a big party.

Concerning the rest of the group, it had been a big surprise that Sheena had confessed her love to Zelos in public. And with public, one could think it was the small circle of friends, but actually it had been entire Symphonia. The young ninja had believed, due to a misunderstanding, that the Casanova would marry Princess Hilda. She had interrupted the celebration, which had only been to honour Zelos, completely distraught and with the words: **I love you, you goddam idiot!**

Many new communication media had been filming the whole event and Sheena felt like a celebrity, which was often asked for an autograph. Zelos had kissed the summoner without a word in front of all the people and now they were the most famous couple in entire Symphonia, which wasn't very practical for the Ninja from Mizuho. Still, Sheena was smiling all the time and despite their little fights, if was a common knowledge, that their love for each other would never fade.

Regal had been busy with closing the Toize-mine and the abolishment of all the remaining Expsheres in Sypmphonia. Lloyd and Colette had been helping him, by collecting all the scattered Exspheres for a while. They hadn't come across such a sad stone again since. That horrible chapter had therefore been closed.

Loud laughing was interrupting the lecture of the halfelf and she recognised that it were Genis and Presea. The young girl had, thanks to the Key Crest, begun to grow and was even more beautiful than before. Although everyone thought it was only a small crush, it had soon been clear that Genis was deeply in love with the axegirl. Raine had not wanted to approve to that relationship, because of the half-elf-lifespan of Genis. However she had wished them both the best and had given them her blessing. While watching the couple, she knew that she had done the right thing. Genis had defrosted the young woman. Said woman was dragging the halfelf in the waist-deep water and kissed him tenderly.

A warm smile was on her lips when she watched Lloyd and Colette. The blond woman was so fascinated by a dog that she was stumbling towards the swordsman. It ended with a loud splash, as they both fall head first in the water. The young angel immediately apologized for her clumsiness, but Lloyd simply laughed and hugged her. They would never change.

A loud slap caught her attention. Sheena was stomping angrily away from the smugly smiling ex-chosen, who had a red hand print in his face. It was clear what had happened, however Raine couldn't suppress a small laugh, which she hide behind her book.

Only she and Regal didn't have a partner. The other members had tried to hook them up with each other many times, but Regal always declined politely. It weren't the handcuffs which bound him to Alicia, but his deep and honest feelings for his dead love. There was no space for Raine and she respected his wish. She wasn't ready for a relationship herself, that's what she kept telling herself.

As the group finally arrived at the docks of the wash bowls, they were all caught by surprise when they saw someone familiar waiting for them there.

"You have grown, Lloyd."

"Kartos!"

Within a second, the man was hugged by his son. He seemed happy without showing it too much and she also noticed that Kratos enjoyed every single second he was able to spend with Lloyd. How did she know that? Maybe she had been too fixated on the man in front of her, or was it only something she realized just in de side-line? She wasn't sure herself.

"I thought you returned to Derris Kharlan? How did you get here and why?", asked Genis while raising an eyebrow. Everyone nod and looked curiously at the seraphim. The last time, they had seen the angel, had been when Lloyd had graduated. Afterwards Kratos had decided to return to Derris Kharlan. They all had tried to hinder him, especially Lloyd, but with no result.

Kratos kept silent for a long time, like always. Everyone had expected him to have changed a little but there was no real improvement. And there was also another fact that annoyed the whole group. He was always speaking in riddles, as if he liked puzzles. You want a proof? Please continue reading:

"I had my reason."

He always made a secret of everything. While Zelos, Genis and Lloyd were trying to get Kratos to tell them his real reason, Regal was speaking with the man who was responsible for the wash tubs. Sheena was standing next to Raine and laid her hand with a concern look on her shoulder.

"Do you really want to come with us? We would understand it if you prefer staying here."

The half-elf gave her a thankful smile. Even if they often fought, there was no other member in the group who could understand her like the young ninja.

"No, it's okay. Don't worry. I have done this already and it's worth the pain. I will survive it."

Raine smiled which didn't seem very trustworthy, which would explain why Sheena was watching her warily. Before she could ask the teacher again, Raine was going towards the nutshells in the water, if only to avoid the cross- examination of the ninja.

A cold shiver ran down her back while looking at the round woodboats, which were swimming calmly in the sea water. Raine couldn't do anything against the fear which came when she watched the dark water. She wanted to return to the house of healing to stay and read there, but on the other hand, she didn't want to show her weak side. Especially her fear of water was too embarrassing for her to tell the others. She ignored the fact that half of the group knew about her fear of water.

There were only 5 small boats and within seconds it was clear, that the pairs wouldn't separate themselves. Raine, Regal and Kratos were left consequently with a small problem. Who would pair up with whom? Someone had to pair up with another, because there were only two remaining boats. Raine was cursing silently under her breath and didn't notice the two men behind her who were exchanging smiling a look.

"Let's go, Dad!"

Lloyd and Colette had already rowed ahead. Perhaps he might not have heard or consciously ignored the fact that it wasn't a race, or why was he already halfway ahead?

"Lloyd, wait!" Genis called after his friend, while rowing to follow him. Presea was helping him with a smile. Instantly Genis was blushing madly. Old habits.

"If you dare touch me again, I will drown you!" Sheena screamed while being surrounded by a dark aura. The ex-chosen ignored the danger and hugged her with a big smile, ignoring all her curses. His smile was honest and not an artificial smile like he used to. But his demonic banshee was not reassured with his smile and so it all ended in a loud smack and a following cry of pain.

The three remaining members still didn't spoke with each other.

"As it seems gentlemen, we have a problem and you both know that I didn't oppose the idea of staying her to read my book. You can take the…"

Suddenly a hand took hers and pulled her in a nutshell. She wanted to defend herself, but soon it was clear that she was about to overturn the small boat with her frightened behaviour. Therefore she began to attack her kidnapper, who was no other than a certain seraphim, with words.

"KRATOS AURION! What's the meaning of this and where is Regal?" Raine screamed angrily while hugging the border of the boat like a drowning person. When she looked over her shoulder, she saw Regal standing on the boat bridge waving with an innocent smile. Did they plot against her?

The angel was sitting silently next to her and she hadn't noticed until now that he was only wearing swim trunks. She ignored the fact that he looked rather attractive and fixated him with her angry blue eyes. He took his time to answer her question. As usual.

"You are afraid of the water."

That was it? A huge wave caught the small boat before she could continue her rant and out of reflex she clung to Kratos. The man in question was surprised. Even though he knew about her fear of water, he didn't expect it to be as severe.

Raine began to shiver in his arms and he inwardly slapped himself for his stupid idea. He had been there for 8 years when they had to use the boats for the first time. However he took her with him and now he reaped the fruits of his prank. A sigh escaped his lips. He was already too old for such childhood pranks. When he looked down he noticed that she was only wearing a very revealing bikini and because of her clinging he had a hard time ignoring her feminine curves of the healer which were pressed against him.

He imagined it to end differently. Kratos wanted to chat with her, because even when he didn't want to admit it, he missed their conversations. There were not many women who were not only breath-taking but also intelligent. The woman, who was clinging onto him, as if he was the last thing that kept her before drowning, was courageous and funny. If you ignore her questionable cooking skills and her intense love for ruins, she was a really good catch.

"I will not forgive you Kratos. Just wait until we are on save ground again. I will get revenge with Holy Lance!" Raine grumbled embarrassed. Kratos could only smile over her threat and hide it behind his rust-brown mane.

There was a long silence which was only interrupted by the distant screams of their friends and the splatter of the water against their wash tub. They both kept silent and even though Kratos wanted desperately to talk to her only minutes ago, he couldn't come up with possible conversation topics. Therefore the angel concentrated entirely on their destination which slowly came in sight. Finally Raine was the one who broke the silence.

„Thanks Kratos." The silver-haired woman whispered while avoiding his gaze.

The seraphim couldn't help but smile without hiding it this time. The healer would have given everything to get out of the nutshell in this moment. But they hadn't arrived at the island yet.

„Don't laugh at me!" The young woman stuttered and looked away ashamed. Great! She sounded just like Genis. Even thought that required that she had to be in love with the angel, she clung onto. Within seconds her face was ashy white. Kratos looked down on her in surprise and stopped his rowing. Was she seasick? She wouldn't….

Immediately he wanted to fly out of the boat with his angel wings. Due to his sudden movement the wash tub was wavering dangerously and again he could kick himself inwardly for his stupidity. Why was he so clumsy in her presence? The following conversation was quickly resumed:

"Kratos, stay in that boat goddamit!"

"Let go of me!"

"Then we will turn over!"

"No we won't and now let go of me, I don't want to be dedicated by you!"

"I don't feel sic…"

"Raine that were my favourite swimming trunks…"

After a few more minutes, they finally arrived at the Geyser Island and Raine instantly got out of the wash tub without a word. Kratos looked after her angrily because he had to clean himself up, but soon felt bad as he heard her silent sobs when she walked away. He wanted to follow her, but Regal hold him back, after arriving himself.

"Give her some time."

Kratos looked one last time at the leaving half-elf, before he gave the man next to him a nod. He was right.

The following hours were filled with plenty of fun and hearty laughs. After all those exhausting years of fighting for a better world, it was great to finally be able to spend some free time with their friends. Raine had calmed down and even agreed to build a sand castle with Genis and Presea. Afterwards she sat in the shadow of a palm tree to continue reading her novel. Everything was back to normal.

But all good things come to an end and when they finally wanted to return to the mainland, Raine found herself again confronted with her fear. She didn't want to get back in that horrible thing! She would rather swim back!

"Are you coming, Professor Sage?" Colette asked her while Lloyd helped her getting into the wash tub.

The half-elf was so caught up looking nervously between the boat and the blond woman that she didn't notice somebody coming up behind her who suddenly pulled her gently back against a warm chest.

"We are going to fly back."

Before Raine could raise an objection, Kratos had already taken her on his arms and left the ground within a blink of an eye.

"Kratos, what are you doing!" She screamed angrily, while putting her arms around his neck to hold on.

The seraphim only smiled at her.

"So you would not be afraid." He said calmly but Raine couldn't share his serenity

"And you think by flying 30 meters over the ocean, I would feel save?" She snarled irritated.

Kratos sighed but remained silent. Was she never content with anything he did?

The flight continued in silence after their small fight. When Raine finally had calmed down, she watched the ocean under them. They were advancing fast but she noticed after a little while, that the flight took him a lot of strength. The nasty feeling of a bad conscience was bothering her and when they finally were going to land, she overcame her pride and kissed him lovely on the cheek.

Why?

Even if he had taken her with him in the boat against her will, she had a nice day with her friends, which she would have missed otherwise. And also he had saved her before completely embarrassing herself by telling the others of her fear of water. He had taken her of the ground, away from the water she didn't like.

She had had a wonderful day because of him.

"Thank you…" Raine breathed and gave him a warm smile. In that moment, Kratos realized that it were such moments, that amazed him about her.


End file.
